Artificial Scared Gear
by Fullmetal Renkinjutsushi
Summary: Issei gets a new sacred gear and proceeds to tear everything to shreds while Isekai Issei gets Annihilation Maker and other sacred gears and starts creating ultimate waifu's. Balance Breaker: Unlimited Harem Works
1. Chapter 1

Challenger

It is a Dxd fanfic where Issei tears up the corrupt Devils Govt and does whatever he wants. I have been reading the Light Novels and decided to write this. Rated M for a Violence.

Chapter 1

Issei arrived at Kuoh academy very early in the morning. He was not a morning person but today was different. He really wanted to know who wanted to meet him, having received a letter earlier that night, a letter that materialized in his mind. No matter what he tried, the letter read itself repeatedly whenever he closed his eyes. So he decided to do what the letter said and visited Kuoh academy first thing in the morning.

Arriving at the old school building, he saw someone he didn't expect. A man in his late thirty was standing there,

Issei didn't know what he expected but this man wasn't it.

Before Issei even called out to him, he responded without turning and confirming his existence.

"So, you came. Not that I didn't expect this."

Issei wondered who this man was and how he managed to know he was there without turning. He had a really bad feeling that this person could read his mind. Before he could ask this question though, the man answered his question,

"I am a scientist from the Fallen Angel Institution. I have a proposal for you. I would explain everything in your terms but my way is faster."

He placed his hand on Issei head and suddenly knowledge flowed inside Issei brain, it was as though he always knew this information. But it was a shock nevertheless. Trying to come to terms with the new information about the world, including Gods and Angels, he asked the question that bothered him more than anything but then realized he already knew the answer to that too.

He asked the man just to confirm,

"Why are you giving me this power? Surely there are better candidates for this?"

"Simple", the man replied. "You have one of the Heavenly Dragons, which is enough power this new sacred gear will need. Boost can increase the power until it is enough to operate. I can no longer extract the sacred gear from you so this is the next best thing. Will you accept it?"

Issei could only reply with the most logical answer,

"Yes. Give me the sacred gear. I will use it. And I will use it well. But, what do you mean, extract it from me? Were you planning to steal it from me?"

The man replied in an annoyed tone,

"Of course I was going to do that. I am already slated to spend an eternity in prison, frozen. Another murder won't add much to that. But my fight to get out of the facility took its toll. I can no longer do pretty much anything. So this is the next best option."

Issei didn't know what to make of this. Here was a man or rather fallen angel, who was offering to hand him potentially the most powerful tool in existence and also just admitted to wanting to murder him. He wondered what would happen if he refused the offer. This was a man who fell from Gods grace, after all, there was a very high possibility that he was lying about everything. But he had a nasty feeling that this man had a way of forcing him to do what he wanted.

"Okay. What do I have to do? I know nothing about magic." Issei said at last.

The man had been watching Issei closely while Issei was deep in thought suddenly smiled and raised his hand. A ball of red light manifested in his hands and he directed it towards Issei. The ball of light entered his body and instantly Issei felt his sacred gear awaken as well as felt the new sacred gear the man had given him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor awakened and immediately realized there was another sacred gear inside his human host. It didn't have any power yet but something about it really bothered him. He had other hosts with more than one sacred gear before but this one felt, Unnatural.

"Well, I will be off. Let's hope we meet someday again." 

The man took off to the sky without giving Issei a chance to respond, say goodbye or thank you. Issei had a feeling the man wanted to be at a safe distance before he activated his power.

Issei watched him go and suddenly dropped to his knees. The panic of his new world settled in as he felt the dragon awaken inside him. He also realized the strange man used some mind manipulation power to ensure he didn't freak out. But the effect seemed to be wearing off and deep panic settled in. Panic and confusion so intense that it far surpassed the ones he felt when his parents suddenly died in a car explosion. An hour later, when he cooled down enough, Ddraig decided to talk to his human partner, they will be stuck together after all, at least until Issei died and he moved on to a new user.

"Hello, partner. How do you do?", He asked casually.

"Hello. Ddraig-san. How have you been?" Issei replied just as casually; deciding to just go with the flow and not let the dragon see him in panic, completely unaware that Ddraig could read his every thought.

"I would love to talk but we don't have much time. You need to trade a body part with me to get some power as soon as possible. We are on a clock here. They will have noticed the missing sacred gear." Ddraig said in a brisk voice.

"Yeah, I know. How do you suggest we start?" Issei replied.

"Well, you may not know this but there are devils, both natural born and reincarnated here in this very school. The two great ladies are actually high-class devils. They should be able to help. And there are a few interesting characters here too. I wonder what they can do. Want to go check it out?"

"Yeah, lets. But, later. This is too much for one day as it is." Issei said, "How about we talk about something else?"

"What do you suggest?" Ddraig asked though he knew the answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dark room contained a boy in girl's clothes. Gasper Valdi looked up from his computer when he sensed someone approaching his door. Resisting the urge to hide in his cardboard box he decided to check out who it was. He nearly freaked out when he realized it was one of the ordinary students. Deciding not to open the door, he suddenly felt an extreme pressure on him; his bishop piece was ripped from his body as was his sacred gear and vampire powers. He became unconscious at the sudden loss of all of his powers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the door, Issei felt new powers enter his body. The new scared gear started to analyze its power and immediately assimilated it inside itself along with all of the techniques it contained, suddenly unlocked and pushed to their fullest extent. It didn't stop there as it began enhancing the power it received.

Issei decided to leave the place. He was feeling extremely tired at using his sacred gear without any training. Any other confrontation would have to wait. He had been exercising for the last two weeks, but his human body could only take so much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rias Gremory was worried. Someone had suddenly put her Bishop in a coma; he was missing his sacred gear and his devil piece and had turned into an ordinary vampire. She wondered who could do this, as she heard extracting sacred gears usually resulted in death. As she watched the sunset from the old school building, Akeno Himejima, her queen tried to reassure her.

"It will be alright. Whoever did this will be back thinking everyone here is easy to defeat and we will kill them then." She said with a sadistic look.

"Yeah. I just hope he doesn't kill anyone before that happens." Rais replied, not fully reassured. She had a bad feeling that this was the work of someone extraordinary. No stray should be able to achieve such a feat. Trying to push the thought away from her, she decided to focus on the matter at hand, healing Gasper. The boy was lying on the sofa, unconscious even after a week.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a week later. Issei was heading home from school when he realized that someone was following him. The new powers he had gained were still in developmental phase but it appeared he had gained enhanced senses. He wondered what other powers he will gain when he fully activated his sacred gear.

Looking behind him, he noticed a very cute girl wearing the uniform of a school he didn't recognize. She approached him shyly. Issei waited for her to say something but when she said nothing, he decided to speak first.

"Do you want to say something?" He asked

"Ah! Yes. You are Issei-kun, right? I am Yumma Amano. Please go out with me!" She replied while she blushed a deep red.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you really going out with her?" Ddraig asked while Issei got ready the next day. In the last week, Issei had gotten used to his new life. He trained all night and got little sleep but his panic attacks were few and far between. He had also gotten used to Ddraig and chatted with him all the time since his only two friends were killed in an explosion some time ago.

"Yeah. There is something off about her. No girl has ever willingly asked me out. I want to know what her deal is."

"Willingly, you say? Did you blackmail someone?" Ddraig asked, interested.

"Yes. If they think I am stupid then I will completely control them and prove I am superior to them." Issei replied nonchalantly.

"You are a, how do I say this? Not evil maybe, but dark. Or maybe evil. These kinds of things are subjective." Ddraig replied.

"Maybe. But I don't care. I have decided to go with what I feel like. I want to confront God and ask why he made life the way it is." Issei replied.

Ever since the incident two years ago, he had completely shed his old personality and became more mature. He hit the book and put all of his efforts into becoming smart. Not that he had much success. But he did stop being completely dense and became as smart as a kid around his age.

Issei pulled on his favorite clothes as he left the student apartment he lived in since his parents died. While reaching the train station, he asked Ddraig a question he was wondering.

"Ddraig, there are thirteen Longinus. Right? Where are the other twelve?"

"I have no idea. The fallen angels should have a user with them. I heard that information from my last user. It is a boy your age. He is your eventual and final enemy. The Vanishing Dragon. You two are destined to fight each other. As for the others, I have no idea. Apparently, the True Longinus user likes to keep to themselves. He should be very powerful by now. Let's not fight him until necessary." Ddraig responded.

"I want all of their powers. With the new sacred gear, I can turn them all into formidable weapons. And then I will challenge God." Issei stated.

"If you have all thirteen, then you may be able to challenge him, provided you have enough raw power from somewhere but you need a body strong enough to handle it. I don't know where you can find one like that." Ddraig said.

"Don't worry," Issei reassured him. I know who can help. For now I just want to capture these devils."

Arriving at the train station, he saw Yuuma was already waiting for him. Deciding to forget about everything else for a moment, he went forward with their the entire day, Yuuma watched him closely and asked him about himself. Issei replied as well as he could. Thankfully she didn't ask about his parents, it was a sensitive topic for him. It was nearly late in the evening when they reached a park. Yuuma turned to face him.

"Issei-kun, tell me the truth. Do you like me?" Yuuma asked, her cute face had a serious look to it.

"What is going on? Of course, I like you." Issei replied, albeit not honestly.

"Careful, partner. I do not like this. I am sensing evil intentions from her." Ddraig warned.

"Then, please be honest. You know about me, don't you? I am no one ordinary. You realized it the moment you met me. I could tell." Yuuma said.

Deciding not to play dumb, Issei replied, "Yeah. I have noticed. Who are you, really?"

"Wait, you are not going to deny it?" She asked, surprised that he admitted the truth so quickly.

"I am done with being dumb. Now, no matter the consequences, I refuse to even play dumb." Issei replied, somewhat agitated. It was true, after all. He had decided to never be what he was again.

"My name is Raynare. I am a fallen angel. And I will be taking your sacred gear. Once I complete this assignment I will be more important than any."

Yuuma said with her eyes shining like the stars, lost in the thought of her upcoming power. Deciding not to waste any more time, she transformed into a gorgeous, seductive woman. After it was over, she began to charge a spear of light in her hand.

"Issei-kun, don't take this personally, just like you can no longer be dumb, I can no longer be weak, no matter the consequences. I too am done being weak. I can't stand to be looked down upon anymore. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Partner, are you panicking?" Ddraig asked.

"Should I be?" Issei questioned him back.

"Perhaps not. Your new scared gear has already analyzed her abilities. You went out with her because of this reason, didn't you? So you can have all day to analyze her power?" Ddraig asked and replied at the same time.

"Yes. But do you think I can use any ability? Boosted Gear will tear my body apart." Issei voiced his thoughts out loud.

"Who are you talking to? Did you lose your mind? I am sorry Issei-kun. But I am in a hurry. I won't wait any longer." Raynare said.

"Once you get her powers, you should be able to handle its powers for a while. But before that, you have to activate the sacred gear and transfer enough power for the sacred gear to make the necessary changes. The backup charge that person put in there is nearly over." Ddraig explained.

"Ok. Let's start this." Issei thrust out his hand at the same time replying to Raynare,

"Yuuuma-chan, no Raynare, Yes, I understand how you feel. If you just asked me for help, I might have even considered it. But you made one mistake I can't forgive. You tried to deceive me. You thought I was dumb too didn't you? Well, I am not, I am about to prove it."

"Awaken. BOOSTED GEAR"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors note: Yeah. I am ending this on a cliffhanger. If you want to know what Issei's Sacred Gear actually does then I believe I gave enough hints. Please suggest a name for it.

If you want me to add anything, I am open to suggestion.

This chapter just set the stage. Next chapter will be the actual story.


	2. Chapter 2

"Awaken. BOOSTED GEAR." Issei shouted, holding out his hand.

A red gauntlet formed on his forearm. Deciding to admire it later, he decided to get to work immediately.

BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST

"Partner. Four is enough. You can handle only so much." Ddraig warned.

"I know. But is it enough?" Issei wondered as his body strained under the power.

"No. But it should be enough to start the process. Once you start the process your body will get stronger and it should be able to continue." Ddraig assured him.

"OK. Let's start this. Issei channeled the energy from Ddraig to his new sacred gear. Instantly, the gear was recharged and started to work. Issei felt his body change, becoming stronger. He also felt new powers.

"Okay. It looks like you got some powers. You should have the raw strength capacity of a low-end mid -class devil now. But don't fight her now. Your body can't handle anymore. You need to rest." Ddraig informed Issei.

Raynare fell to the ground as her powers left her body, becoming weaker than a low class fallen angel. Confused and terrified, she got up and started flying back to her stronghold without a word to Issei. She needed to gather her thoughts and figure out what sacred gear the boy possessed.

"Don't chase her. You need to rest. We can get her later." Ddraig advised Issei.

"I don't care, she is not getting away."

Issei said, too enraged to think tactically. It had been like this for a while. Even when he knew it was a bad idea he still followed through with it out of sheer stubbornness. Concentrating on his sacred gear, Issei boosted three more times when he hit his limit. Though his body screamed in protest, Issei didn't care.

"FORBIDDEN BALOR VIEW!"

He activated the technique of the sacred gear he stole a week ago. Time froze around Raynare as she was flying away, though she didn't know it. Issei took a moment to comprehend the scene. Not a single change can be made in the field by a low class fallen angel as Raynare was now. Issei lifted off the ground and charged straight at her stopping inches from her face. He then placed his hand on her head and began draining what little energy she had left. It took only a few seconds till only the bare minimum was left to survive. The time spell was lifted as Issei and Raynare both fell to the ground, unconscious.

Throughout all this, he didn't notice the black wings that had sprung from his shoulder. It was purely instinctual to him now, as innate to him as it is to the devils that possessed it first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Issei woke up and immediately realized he didn't land right. His right shoulder hurt like hell and his ribs were on fire. Looking to his right, he saw Raynare still passed out on the ground as well. He felt a certain pleasure to see he had succeeded in defeating her, even if it was at the cost of his health.

"Ddraig, are you there?" Issei asked mentally but there was no answer. Wondering what he should do now, he decided to just lay there until something happened, trying to suppress the pain. He wondered if maybe he should have drained the power from the devils from his school first. But that could never work if Raynare could hurt him this badly, though she technically never injured him. Thinking deeply about the red-haired devil he didn't notice the magic circle until it was glowing brightly. A red-haired girl stepped out from it, one he recognized immediately.

Rias Gremory.

"What was she doing here?" was his first thought upon seeing her. As he was now she could kill him. But, then an idea formed on his head. It was a crazy, suicidal idea, but still, an idea that might actually save his life if done right. Deciding to act on it, he closed his eyes and pretended to be unconscious.

Rias Gremory looked at the boy who had summoned her. It was a kid her age, one she had seen around her school so much, though he became less spoken of in the last two years. Deciding to check it out, she realized that his injuries will kill him very soon if untreated. To his right was a fallen angel. She assumed they had a fight. Impressive that he managed to make a draw despite being human, though she sensed a powerful sacred gear inside him. Curiously she felt with her magic to see how many pieces he would need to be reincarnated and drew a sharp gasp.

"Eight pawn pieces." She exclaimed out loud. This was highly unusual. Just how much potential did he have? She needed him as her servant. After all, she had many highly unusual servants; one more would make the collection even better. Pulling her eight pawn pieces out, she thanked her foresight for bringing all her unused pieces with her. She held them above his heart and watched as they absorbed inside him. Hugging him tightly while ignoring the fallen angel she began the process of healing him. Just when she thought the most critical injuries have healed and all he needed was his stamina restored, Issei made his move.

Rias felt something strange as her demonic powers began to leave her body rapidly. Jumping away from the boy, she wondered if he had a holy ability related sacred gear. Trying to stop the drain, she found she was unable to.

Issei felt the energy enter him. His power that developed after absorbing Raynare's meant that he could drain powers from others and use it up to a point without needing to use Boosted Gear at all. He also felt something else. As he recovered, he felt smarter and filled with knowledge from Raynare and Rias.

Rias dropped to her knees as her power left her completely and all of her knowledge of demonic power and technique left her. She also felt her academic and strategic sense leave her. Thankfully her personality was intact.

Deciding that it was enough for today, Issei constructed a teleportation circle and headed to his apartment. But before that, he needed to do one last thing. He used the telekinesis that he received from Rias to gather the bodies of Raynare and Rias in one place. Then he searched and found an imprisonment spell in his mind, a spell Rias used to put stray devils in a cage to transport when the higher-ups wanted them alive. Concentrating on the spell, he held out his hand when the faint outline of a cage appeared around the two girls but then disappeared promptly. Realizing that he simply didn't have enough power to sustain it Issei decided for the next best thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Issei woke up, he was surprised to see his clock read 7 pm.

"What was going on?" He wondered he should have passed out for the night; the strain on his body was unbelievable. Then he saw the day on his watch, it has been two days since the incident. Deciding to get up and examine his injuries, he stopped when Ddraig spoke,

"You are awake, that's good, it appears the power of the devil healed you, although not completely."

"Ddraig-what happened, I tried to talk to you but you didn't respond, are you alright?" Issei asked, glad to hear his partner's voice.

"Yeah, the fallen angels' power had some holy element to it that messed with the devil ones you got earlier. It interfered with the connection. Alright now, but you need more energy to complete the full integration process." Ddraig explained.

"Yeah, you said there were other devils, right? Let's go get energy from them as fast as possible.' Issei asked.

"Yeah, you should also capture the other fallen angels as fast as you can, if she alerts enough of her comrades, this could get dangerous."

Ddraig replied, slightly worried.

"She had been trying to contact them for a while now."

Looking to his right, he flashed back to what he did when he couldn't do the imprisonment spell.

======Flashback=======

Issei activated the transportation circle while after he dragged both Raynare and Rias inside it. He was deposited moments later inside his apartment. Looking around he picked two chairs and put the girls there. Raising his hand he began draining them even more, right down to their life forces until only a sliver remained. Revitalized slightly, he waved his hand and suddenly the blood vanished from his body and his clothes were clean. He felt as though he had taken a shower.

"I could get used to this." He muttered. Deciding to put his plan into action, he pulled what money he had from the drawer and was nearly out of his apartment, when another thought struck him. Rias lived in the human world; does she have human money too? Deciding to check around he had another idea struck him. His analysis on both devils and fallen angels were not complete. What if they recovered enough? He pushed the thought away from himself. That wasn't possible. He needed to reinsert their life force back inside for that to happen. He pulled a small bag from Rias's shirt pocket and looked inside. A large amount of cash was there. And a shinning, black credit card he instantly recognized as unlimited.

"This could be fun." He exclaimed to himself. Deciding to put the two girls in his tiny closet, he locked it and left the apartment. Arriving at the hardware store, he found what he was looking for, a large cage that would be enough for the two girls, barely. He also brought ropes and chains and from the junk pile, several pairs of handcuffs from the pawn shop beside it. Stopping to make a huge purchase at the local fast food shop, he headed for his apartment. It would have better not to use Rias's card to pay for his purchases, but the money he had was not enough. Stopping at several ATM booths, he drained all the money from there as he made his way back.

It was nearly midnight when he arrived back. He had taken several stops on his way back, sitting down on the benches as he ate and recovered his stamina. When he arrived, he saw a delivery truck had dropped off the cage. Summoning the last bit of demonic power, he carried it back to his apartment. He was relieved to find the girls exactly as he left them. Pulling out the chains and handcuffs he tied them up securely to each other and put some duct tape on their mouth to prevent them from seeming and bringing in his neighbors. He hoped if they woke up they would be busy fighting one another inside the cage if they got out. It was an old tactic used by the Egyptians to trap demonic beasts. He remembered his mother reading it to him as a child. Dragging his body to the bed, he gave in to sleep, though not before wondering what happened to Ddraig.

=======Flashback End========

The two girls he had caged in his room woke up a day later when Issei gave them back their life force. He really wanted to talk to them. The sheer exhaustion of overusing his power was present, but the devil power of healing had managed to counter that somewhat.

Both Rias and Raynare woke up at the same time. Rias looked terrified to be tied up in a cage but Raynare was calm. As she looked around and took in the situation she was in, she had an idea. Issei removed the tape from the girls' mouth. Rias spoke first.

"Issei-kun, who are you? Let me go immediately." She demanded in her commanding voice. She knew it won't work though. She couldn't feel her demonic power or the power of destruction. Neither could she feel any of the power she previously.

"I do not think so devil."

Issei replied. "I have some question to ask you. Did you ever manipulate my memory?"

Rias thought for a second and then remembered, vaguely, wiping Issei's memory several times. She never paid any attention to it. Deciding lying won't do her any good, she decided to be truthful.

"Yes. Issei-kun, I did it several times. I am sorry." She replied, hanging her head.

Issei was livid as he asked her another question,

"Did you know that you also permanently damaged my mind while doing so?"

"What, I would never do that. What gave you that idea?" Rias asked, suddenly at his tone.

"Yes My new power allows me to scan everything. It gave me some interesting info a few hours ago. But let's leave that aside. Give me a reason I shouldn't kill you for ruining my life." Issei asked, picking up a dagger from the table and looking down at Rias below in the cage.

"Issei-kun. I am sorry. I will make it up to you. Please." Rias pleaded, her pride cast aside for the primal fear of death.

"How about you become my slave?" Issei asked. The idea had hit him a few hours before when he received the details from his sacred gear.

Rias was surprised before she realized what he was getting at. He was talking about the devil pieces she put inside him. Something she did without asking his opinion. She could have just healed him and then asked him to join, after all.

"Issei-kun, are you sure you won't have it any other way?" Rias tried one last time.

"No. An eye for an eye. That is how it should be." Issei replied.

Rias considered it. There was no way he could control her. Once her servants and brother found out where she was, she would be rescued immediately. All she had to do now as pretend.

"Very well. Issei-kun. If that is what you want." She said finally.

Issei frowned; he could tell she didn't mean it. But that didn't matter. Whatever hope for the rescue she had, it won't come. He focused on the other girl who has been quiet through this whole exchange.

"Raynare, do you have something to say?" Issei asked venomously.

"Well, I have been defeated by a human. What can I say?" She replied dejectedly.

"How about, where the rest of your team is at right now? Then I can dispatch you. You are taking up space." Issei replied seething to the girl who tried to deceive him.

Raynare considered. If she didn't he would kill her now. But she didn't want to betray her comrades. Then another idea struck her.

"Issei-kun, if I am not mistaken, you are not fully healed now, right?" She asked.

Issei wondered where she was going with this. She must know injured or not, she couldn't defeat him now that her power is gone.

"Why do you ask?" He questioned her back suspiciously.

"Well, if I give you a way to fully heal, and recover from injuries instantly, would you forgive me?"

Now was Issei's turn to consider her offer. He couldn't read her mind and just find out what she knew, as that wasn't academic information. He did need to be healed badly, after all. After considering it further, he answered,

"Alright. But you are not getting freedom; you will serve as my slave forever, agreed?"

"Okay. I accept." Raynare answered. In reality, she was having the same thought run through her head as Rias.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a week later when Issei recovered enough to get to the old school building. This past week had been interesting. Arriving at the doorway, he used his newfound senses to gauge the powers there. "It appeared there was a humungous amount of latent potential there. It was at least to the level of several ultimate class devils.

But right now, it was only mid-class and one high class. It was still capable of matching him though. Right now, he only had the power of one high-class devil, albeit his sacred gear would level the playing field in his favor. Deciding to start the draining process, he began concentrating but was interrupted when a girl with long black hair opened the door and greeted him,

"Hello, Issei-kun. Did you need something?"

End chapter

Authors note: Alright here is the next chapter: Please Review. If you liked it and want me to continue, then I will. Otherwise, I will probably put it on hold for a while. Honestly, I am not sure about the pacing. To me, it feels a bit too rushed. Also, Issei is OOC. I am not sure if I am doing this right. What do you think?


	3. Sona Sitri

Warning: This chapter is more violent than the other two. Issei murders two people here. Don't worry, none of the girls. Rated R. Be warned. And enjoy.

The occult research club room was becoming colder by the minute. The old building itself appeared to be holding its breath. Akeno served green tea to Issei while he sat on the black couch. Even though no one said anything, Issei could easily tell they knew something about what happened to Rias. He was sure they didn't know it was him that did anything though, just that he was involved in some form. He wondered what they suspected he knew.

"I won't have to wait long to find out." He thought, smiling to himself. Akeno, who was watching him intently while sitting opposite to him, noticed his smile and decided to speak.

"Well, then Issei-kun. What business did you have here? Did you come to meet the president?" She inquired, holding her pleasant smile.

Issei had already prepared his answer beforehand. So he decided to get to the point right away.

"I know what you are. I also know you are unfairly controlling this school. And I can't have you stay here anymore. But I still need your powers so I suggest you give me them quietly."

Akeno looked surprised, but only for a moment. Whatever she had expected from him, it was clearly not this. She decided to answer without any hostility anyway.

"I can't do that Issei–kun. This is the President's territory. She can do whatever she wants here. We stay here. And as for giving you my power, how do you suggest I give them to you?"

"You can do both actually. And I don't mean just you. I want all of you to leave and never return. As for your powers, you don't have to do anything; I will take them if you just do not resist the drain. Oh and as for this being your Presidents' territory, she is no longer a high-class devil. I took her powers and made her my slave. So this is now my territory."

Without pausing as his words shocked everyone in the student council room, he pulled out his smartphone, the one that he go from Rias, and showed her the photo of Rias and Raynare in a cage, shackled and chained. The reaction was instantaneous, Kiba Yuuto, Rias's Knight, charged with blinding speed and slashed with his sword. Issei barely dodged it. Even though he had the power of a high-class devil now, it was still nowhere near enough to challenge someone with an evil piece who had the training to use it properly. But in the last week, he had used the knowledge of Ddraig and came up with a few techniques that utilized his Bishop piece, the piece that enhanced demonic power. The sword clanged and reflected off the barrier that he had set up around himself, Kiba tumbled from the momentum, but before he could strike again, the school mascot, Koneko kicked at his face, the barrier, already weak from Kiba's attack, shattered but absorbed most of the force. Issei didn't waste his time, he began the draining process again, beginning with Akeno, but before it went anywhere, Akeno herself shouted,

"Stop. Everyone. He has Rias hostage." Even though Issei hadn't considered using Rias as a hostage, as he wanted to fight all of them at once to get some live combat experience, Akeno ruined it by asking everyone to stop.

"Where is Rias-san?" Asked Yuuto Kiba, holding up his undamaged blade and pointing it at Issei.

Issei didn't answer. His plan to fight them directly was no longer viable. He decided to change tactic.

"She is safe. But if you do not hand over your powers right now, she will not be." Issei replied.

Yuuto smiled confidently,

"That will not be possible. I will defeat you here, right now and force you to free her. I am her knight, I will protect her" He charged again, ignoring Akeno's order. Koneko also followed. Issei decided to use his trump card,

"BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST"

His abilities multiplied and he evaded Yuuto's sword but before he could punch him, Kenoko delivered her strike to his stomach, sending him flying against the wall. Yuuto continued his assault, not giving Issei the time to recover and attack. To make matters worse, Akeno also joined the fight, attacking with multiple types of elemental attacks. The three of them pushed Issei back, who had little experience defending himself from three opponents at once. Thankfully he had his sacred gear, otherwise, he would have been killed by now. As Akeno charged her strongest attack, Issei restarted the absorption process, deciding to absorb their power little by little. Before he could go farther with this plan, Ddraig spoke in his mind.

"Partner, don't absorb her power. Target the swordsman, he has a very versatile sacred gear, if you combine it with your power of the Bishop piece then you can become a versatile opponent yourself for them. But be careful, he appears to have the souls of his comrades with him, I think he has another balance breaker and sacred gear that he didn't manage to activate."

Issei did what Ddraig advised. The sacred gear began draining Kiba's energy and all of his latent potential while the three continued to push him back. Issei countered as best as he could, which wasn't much, but after a while, Yuuto's strike began to weaken, Akeno and Koneko noticed it too, for they stopped their relentless assault and tried to figure out what was happening to Kiba.

Issei used this opportunity to rip away his sacred gear without anyone interfering with his concentration, feeling tired from both the attack of the three as well as having to use two sacred gear at once.

Yuuto hit the floor as the sacred gears left his body Akeno and Koneko rushed over to make sure he was okay. Issei didn't attack them, instead of letting them talk. He quietly began draining the energy of Gasper, who was in the next room and decided to end him for good. There was still something left in him and the powerset wasn't complete with it.

Akeno looked on in concern when Yuuto tried to speak but no word came out. Wondering what happened, she tried to use her demonic power to heal him but suddenly noticed that her energy was very low. That made her pause, she had only used a part of it in the fight, she should still have enough left. Before she could ponder on it though, Yuuto finally began to speak, to her surprise, he began to speak to Issei, not her.

"You really are the lowest. Attacking a woman….." Before he could finish, however, Issei hit him with a ball of fire followed by a destructive wave of flames that completely obliterated his body. Looking coldly at Akeno, he stated,

"He talks about how I shouldn't attack a woman yet doesn't mention how she tried to enslave me. I am tired of people telling me how to live. I will kill anyone who tries to tell me what to do."

Akeno attacked him in a blind rage and thus didn't notice that her power has diminished to almost nothing, Issei tossed her away by throwing Koneko at her, having caught her trying to attack him from the back, the force blasted her and Akeno through the wall where Gasper was in a coma, and now lay dead. Recovering from the attack within moments, Akeno noticed the last sliver of her power drain away as Issei began absorbing Koneko's power. She then noticed something that frightened her even more.

"Gasper-kun". She exclaimed, causing Koneko to look at him as well. Forgetting about attacking Issei or a moment she walked over to the sofa as Akeno did the same.

"What did you do to Gasper-kun?" She demanded, looking at Issei with rage and a bit of fear.

"I killed him."

Issei said,

"he had no use to me anymore. And he would have supported your plan to enslave me."

Koneko looked even more enraged.

"He had nothing to with it" She screamed.

"You killed him over nothing, I will never forgive you. First Kib-kun now Gasper…."

"Oh yes, he did. He had been tracking my online activity for a while on Rias order. She told him everything and he went with it." Issei interrupted her, no longer having the patience to listen to more lies.

"He …but he…." Koneko mumbled and then stopped, having realized the truth in Issei's words..

"He what, exactly?", Issei asked, his anger getting the better of him, "He was in on the plan to enslave me. I should have burned him down like that guy." Issei began to yell too, his rage taking over his common sense.

Ddraig suddenly interrupted,

"Partner, you should leave now, you are nearly at your limit, though the energy you absorbed made up for using the sacred gear but you still have only a little bit left. You should wrap this up right now."

Issei, however, didn't care. He wanted to rip Koneko into pieces. His common senses were clouded with blind rage, just like the two girls at the loss of their comrades. Charging a large fireball, he suddenly stopped and looked towards his left arm. The sacred gear that appeared there was one he didn't recognize, it looked similar to his boosted gear but White in color. Even as he watched, it vanished.

"Ddraig, what happened?" What was that?" Issei asked, ignoring as Akeno said something to Koneko, who shook her head.

"That was a danger signal. It was probably an effect of the power you developed after you absorbed the vampire's powers. The time-manipulating sacred gear appears to have been doing something weird, forecasting the future, maybe. I can't be sure." Ddraig answered, confused himself.

Issei was distracted. He decided to concentrate to learn what his sacred gear had analyzed, not noticing the conversation that was going on between the two girls. Before he could learn anything though, he noticed a sharp decrease in his power as the boosted gear released itself. Exhaustion hit him and he suddenly dropped to his knees, no longer having enough energy to even stand. Akeno however either didn't care to attack him in his vulnerable state or didn't have enough power to.

"Partner. This is enough. Leave this place now. Your body still hasn't adapted to your powers. Any more and you will start to damage it. You can always capture them later" Ddraig warned him again.

This time, Issei listened. He wanted to live. He wanted revenge. Dying here will not accomplish that. He decided to stop the fight. Looking at where the three were, he was surprised to see \Koneko was being dragged away by Akeno as they tried to escape but Koneko was against leaving Gasper's body. Deciding not to pay them any attention and focusing on recovering, he suddenly had another idea. It was true that he was exhausted, but he still had another card left. He called out to the two fleeing girls,

"I still have Rias. Do you want to leave her too?"

That made both of them stop. Seeing that his plan was working, Issei continued,

"You are leaving Gasper because he is dead, but Rias isn't. Do you want to leave her too? She will be sad when she learns it. Come with me become my servant and you will see each other again. If you run, I will humiliate and harass her every day. She is a devil. They live for 10000 years. I know. She told me. Wonder if her mind will last that long? You don't want to responsible for that do you?"

Akeno and Koneko both paused. Then Akono decided to go forward with her plan, which wasn't much other than trying to talk Issei down.

"What do you want Issei-kun? You already took our powers, and it appears you already took Gaspers and you killed two of our friends right now. Is there anything else you need?" She asked angrily. But she still controlled her voice or tried to. The anger was still there. But she also knew angering him will not accomplish anything now. What it will do was make Rias, even more, worse than she is right now.

"Yes, there is, in fact, another thing. Don't need you anymore, but for my mental satisfaction, I want both of you as my slave, I want to see how you like it when the shoe is on the other foot. And this is the last time I will ask. I am getting tired of having to explain it again and again. You are smart, Akeno-san. surely you know nothing good will come out of refusing me." Issei replied calmly.

"I won't do it."

Koneko replied angrily. But Akeno looked confused,

"Is that why you took Rias?" She asked. "just for your mental peace?"

"Yes. And she is planning to escape. But let me tell you she won't succeed. And neither will the Fallen Angel." Issei replied.

"But Issei kun, is that all you want?" Akeno inquired.

"No. I will destroy all devils and fallen angels and well as the Angels. They tried controlling my life. I will get revenge." Issei replied, anger coming back in his voice as he thought of all the things they did to him.

"That will not work. Issei-san. Her brother is the strongest Maou. A super devil. You can't beat him. But he will blast you to dust."

Issei looked towards the source of the new voice. The school council president and her peerage have arrived. The sound of the battle and the demonic powers used have alerted them to the situation. The one who spoke Sona Sitri, fixed him with a deadly look and continued,

"But that will not be necessary. I will eliminate you here and now for hurting my childhood friend."

Authors Note:

Cliffhanger ending. Sorry for not uploading sooner. Had my mid-term. Back now. Next chapter will be next week or even sooner. Let me know if you want to include something. Also please review.

Side Note: Yeah, Issei is dark here and OOC but I am trying to give him some Light Yagami vibe. One who will do anything to achieve his goals.


	4. Chapter 4

The student council had come prepared for a big battle, which is why it took them so long to arrive. But now that they were here, they saw only a young boy no older than 19. Saji frowned, his surprise showing on his face that was a bit red from having run here all the way from the other side of the town.

"What? How did he do this?" He exclaimed loudly.

Issei ignored Saji and addressed Sona,

"Sona Kaichou. You have arrived. I wanted to capture you later but you couldn't wait could you?" He stated calmly.

Ddraig spoke in his mind,

"Careful Partner. This is very bad. You have virtually no energy left. There is a high-class devil in Sona Sitri and the others are mid or low class. They will kill you instantly."

Issei already knew that. He actually had no intention of fighting now. But he did have one last thing to do before leaving. Looking at Akeno, he saw that some hope has returned to her eyes. Issei didn't like it. He wanted her to completely lose it. But that will not happen now. Seeing the Sitri peerage has restored her confidence, though she was still shaken by the recent events that took place. He spoke to Akeno,

"Akeno-san. I will be taking you with me. You will come willingly, right? Rias won't feel alone in that cage with you."

The others looked surprised.

"What is he talking about Akeno-san?" Tsubaki Shinra asked Akeno, just as surprised as the rest.

With everyone's attention away from him, Issei cast a teleportation circle under Akeno and then one under himself.

"He has Rias hostage along with another fallen Angel. He can also.. ahh huh" Before she could finish the sentence, however, the circle came to life and in an instant, both Akeno and Issei disappeared.

"What just happened?" Sona cried.

"That circle, it had the Gremory family crest in it. How did he know how to cast it?" Tsubaki wondered out loud.

"Never mind that, we need to know where they went. He took Akeno-san with him and according to Akeno-san has Rias hostage somewhere." Sona Sitri said in her usual serious demeanor. Not losing her cool for a second in even in a situation like this.

"I will check the school documents. It should have his place of residence." Reya Kusaka volunteered.

"Ok. But we need to act fast. I still don't know how he defeated the club though; he must have caught them off guard."

"Yeah, that is probably it. I don't see how it could be anything else. He is a human and probably not from any of the four clans."

"Wait for a second, could he be an exorcist or a scared gear possessor?" Tsubasa Yura asked, her bishounen face suddenly thoughtful.

"I think he may have one." Tomoe Meguri shouted, her hyperactive nature getting the better off her.

"Boss, we should go there as soon as we can if that is true." Ruruko Nimuran stated.

Loup Garou, the werewolf, said nothing, as he was a man of few words.

"President, Koneko-chan has collapsed." Tsubaki suddenly exclaimed, looking where Koneko was. In the excitement of the disappearance of Issei and Akeno, everyone forgot her even though she was near her.

"Quick, get her to the nurse's station. We will prepare to go to the underworld as fast we can. She needs help." Sona ordered.

"Wait, President, Gasper-kun, he is not unconscious, he is dead." Tsubaki delivered another shocking piece of news.

Everyone was stunned before Sona regained her composure and repeated her orders. Everyone left the scene a while later before the local human authorities arrived.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two of them arrived in Issei's student apartment, right before the cage where Issei had left Rias and Raynare. Akeno hit the floor, disoriented from the sudden teleportation but then she saw Rias and stood up walked over to it and then crouched down in front of Rias.

"Rias, are you alright?"

Rias and Raynare were, in fact, both alright. Issei had managed to recalibrate their life forces, so they still had some devil powers, such as a long life.

"Never mind me. Akeno you got caught too? Where are the others? "Rias urgently asked, dread settling in her. She had hoped her peerage would rescue her by now. But here was her queen, captured just like her.

Akeno didn't answer at once as the horrible memory of her friend's death flooded back into her mind.

"You two can talk to your heart's content. But first, Rias, Raynare move over, Akeno needs some space in the cage." Issei interrupted.

"Don't talk to Rias like that" Akeno suddenly shouted, her old habits of defending her king taking over.

Without responding, Issei took out a card from his pocket and read an incantation that Ddraig taught him.

Instantly, Akeno felt an intense electric shock run through her body. Normally it won't do anything to a devil, much less the priestess of thunder, but now that she had almost little power of the devil left it harmed her like any normal human.

"Issei-kun, please stop." Rias cried, not wanting her friend to suffer anymore.

Issei did just that, before turning on her, shocking her to the core. As she cried in pain, Raynare looked towards Issei and spoke as though nothing had happened.

"What did you do now?" Did you attack her peerage? Her brother won't be happy. Now you have two Maou after you."

Issei said nothing, it was true that he was in trouble, but he also had a plan to counter that problem. Ddraig had told him something interesting.

"Issei-kun, I won't say anything anymore, so please don't hurt Rias anymore, please?" Akeno stated.

"Then enter the cage and tie yourself in those chains."

Issei ordered.

"How? Akeno asked, "it is locked."

Issei looked at the cage and saw that she was right, He had forgotten about that before ordering.

"Issei-kun. Please, there is barely room for two, how will Akeno fit here?" Rias asked.

It was indeed a good question. But Issei didn't care. He simply pulled out a key and opened the lock. Then he paused, he suddenly had an idea.

"Alright, Akeno, chain yourself outside the cage to Rias and Raynare's wrist.

Akeno noticed the other occupant of the cage for the first time.

"Who is this?" She asked Rias, distracted.

"I am Raynare, a fallen angel. Do not come close to me inside the cage." Raynare answered for Rias.

Looking at Issei, she said,

"Issei, I understand you, but can you make a separate arrangement for me? I don't want to share a cage with these two." Rayanare asked Issei.

Issei ignored the three. In the last few days, Raynare has been acting weird. Issei guessed she was doubting if her comrades will be able to find her at this rate, considering she had no demonic power or the power of the light to hone on to. She had since been trying to revert to her Yuuma persona, albeit she wasn't sure it won't trigger Issei's rage. Then again, he didn't read her mind so he didn't know for certain.

"She is right, Issei-kun, I know you said you wanted us to be your slave, right? I will become one for you but don't hurt Rias anymore. Rias doesn't refuse Issei-kun anymore too. He already killed Kiba and Gasper, he might kill you too, but I don't want that."

Akeno Said to Issei and Rias one after another as Issei considered the proposal. On the one hand, he could tell Akeno was telling the truth, she would do anything for Rias but he had no idea whether this disposition will hold once the Sitri peerage arrives. For now, though, he decided to play along.

"Ok, alright, Akeno-san, I will let you stay outside the cage and even let Rias out. But you will have to wear this."

Issei held out a collar with a ring and a length of chain on it with the end link broken. It was used by devils to control their servants and restrict their actions. Issei learned how to make one by forcing Rias to tell him.

Akeno reached for the collar without hesitation but then realized what it was and stopped.

"What, Issei-kun, where did you find it? This only belongs to high-class devils." She asked in a tone full of surprise.

"I made it. I also made more for the Sitri peerage. When they enter here, they will join you too. But now put it on." Issei replied.

Seeing no choice, Akeno complied. It could be taken off after all. Once the Sitri peerage arrives, the scientists at the underworld will find a way to take it off. Taking the second collar from Issei, she reached for Rias.

"Rias, I am sorry. But," but Rias interrupted.

"Did you say he killed Gasper and Kiba? She asked in a voice full of rage.

"Yes. Now please hurry. We can mourn them later." Akeno rushed her.

Rias didn't listen, her voice shaking with fury, she opened her mouth to yell at Issei but before she could say anything though, Issei shocked her again, along with Akeno for good measure. For a whole minute, he kept them under the spell.

Raynare then spoke as he released the spell,

"Good. Punish the devils Issei-kun. But let me out too. I will even wear the collar." She said, satisfied with watching the devils suffer.

"Akeno, don't waste time. I said you could talk to Rias afterward. But now put the collar on her", and getting another idea, added, "Put it on Raynare too."

Despite the pain, she was just subjected to, Akeno smiled at his later words. But Raynare protested.

"What? Why does the fallen angel need to do that? I can do it myself. Come on, Isse-kun, please?" Issei replied her by shocking her for two minutes. As she screamed, Akeno put the collar on her and Rias. Issei then used the keys to unlock the chains shackling them to the cage and bought them out. Once outside, he spoke to them,

"Ok. The collar will allow you only two meters distance from where you are standing. Be prepared to experience more pain if you step outside of that range."

"We won't go anywhere Issei-kun. Can't speak for the devils though." Raynare answered between catching her breath.

"You better not. Now talk all you want, Akeno and Rias. I will go prepare for the Sitri peerage." Issei stated.

"Issei-kun, please, can't you leave the Sitri alone?" Akeno tried one last time.

"No." Issei said shortly, "They took over the school and now I will take over them."

Though he said that, he had no idea on how to take them all at once. He didn't have a chance to rest. And he was sure he couldn't use the boosted gear anymore for today. But he did have a part of a plan, that unfortunately relied on Raynare. Over the last few days, she had told him of a sacred gear that can heal injuries at an extremely fast rate. She wasn't sure if it could restore his energy after using sacred gears, but it was still worth a try.

Before he went any further in his thoughts though, Raynare spoke

"Isei-kun, if that peerage gets here, they will most certainly kill you. But please follow my plan. It is your best hope. My comrades have that girl's sacred gear, they must have it by now."

Issei looked at her darkly,

"You are not concerned for me. You just want to save yourself, Raynare, you are a fallen angel, they will kill you the moment they see you."

Raynare, however, didn't even flinch,

"Of Course I don't care about you. But Issei-kun, I also don't want to die. This benefits us both, so let me call my comrades. You can hand me over to them, and they will give you the sacred gear. How does it sound?"

Akeno, who was filling in Rias on what happened a few minutes ago, suddenly spoke up.

"It is obviously a trap to kill Isse-kun. Don't listen to her Issei-kun. She is a fallen angel, she can't be trusted."

Akeno got the same dark look from Issei that Raynare got a few moments earlier.

"Akeno, you don't want me to do that because if the fallen angels get here, they will kill you two first. As for her being a fallen angel, you are a devil. Don't think you can talk about trust."

Akeno shut up and began telling Rias how the Sitri peerage arrived in the nick of time to save Koneko.

Issei considered his options, he did not have the remotest desire to hand over Raynare, but he did need that sacred gear badly.

"Alright, Raynare. Tell me where your comrades are. I will contact them." He said to Raynare, having made up his mind.

"And then release me when the sacred gear is yours?" Raynare tried to confirm.

"No. Issei told her, "I will kill the guy and the loli and make that other woman my slave. She will keep you company."

Before Raynare could respond, the whole building shook. The Sitri peerage has arrived. Again. Except, this time, Issei had no other means of escape.

Authors note: Alright. Here is chapter four. This will probably be the last one. I wanted to write a different story. This Issei is too OOC. I will write another one, this time with canon Issei in all his perverted glory out to make all the girls his slave. It will be much more fun and lighthearted. For uh… science and reasons it will be on the adult fanfiction site. PM for the link or just review and ask. I will send you the link after I finalize all the chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

A certain faction of a certain terrorist organization observed the chaos that was unfolding from a distance. Their initial goal was to recruit the sacred gear possessor and retreat without anybody realizing. However,

"This will be difficult."

The speaker was a young man with a spear wrapped in clothes over his shoulder. He was the leader of the hero faction, a group with three top-tier Longinus Sacred Gear in their possession.

While observing the smoke and listening to the sounds of explosions coming from the apartment building they were observing, Leonardo decided to voice his thoughts while he still had had the chance. The 12 years old had absolutely no desire to get there; fighting directly was not his suit.

"Are you sure we need to go there?"

"Yes. Most probably. But you just need to make monsters. You do not need to go there physically."

The wielder of Dimension Lost answered. He possessed the strongest barrier type sacred gear in existence. Needless to say, he was strong enough to potentially imprison even Gods and Buddha if he trained enough.

"Something that can counter devils would be nice. And fallen angels. Leonardo, create 5 anti-devil creature and 5 anti- fallen angels. That should be enough to test the waters," True Longinus user Cao Cao ordered.

That was fine with Leonardo. He did what he always did. Concentrating, he imagined the creatures he wished to create. They sprang up from inside his shadows and formed at an incredible speed. When it was over, ten huge creatures from various mythologies stood there. A second later Leonardo gave the necessary command; they speed towards the building they were all observing.

"It looks like the other devil faction has arrived too. Wonder if he had a method to deal with them?" Georg wondered out loud.

"It does not matter. We do not need him after all. We just need his sacred gear. We can always find a suitable host later," Cao Cao answered without taking his eyes off the speeding monsters. He had no use for a devil unless he could use them in a heroic fight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"In the end, Raynare didn't return. We have to assume that she was defeated by the boy. He truly does have an amusing sacred gear."

In an abandoned church, the fallen angel muttered to himself. His partner, however, pained no attention to him. She was staring at the corpse of a blonde girl. She turned to look at the small girl who had two silver rings with a blue gem on each.

"How do you feel?" She asked, though not out of any concern for her wellbeing. They had already lost one of their numbers. They needed to bring back at least something to avoid punishment.

"I don't know. Maybe if someone was injured, I could heal them to test it."

The small girl, Millet answered while staring at her new sacred gear. Its power could be used without needing to strain oneself. While not possessing any direct combat ability, it was an excellent support type power.

Before she could answer her though, a bat familiar rushed inside.

The male fallen angel took one look at it before turning to Kalwarner.

"It appears it has located Raynare and the boy."

His words were met with surprise by both the girls. The reason they couldn't track the boy was simple. Raynare didn't want to share the credit and thus never told them exactly where to find him.

"How did that happen? This familiar, how did it find them when we couldn't?"

She demanded of the man while looking at the jet black familiar.

"It appears a lot of devils gathered in one place to rescue one of their own. I wonder if the boy was stronger than we thought."

He received no answer; the other two had taken off. Speaking to himself again, he looked at the fallen girl with golden hair.

"They got greedy. Not good. If they were only happy with what they got, they won't have gotten killed."

He had no reason to follow them. He loved to live after all; He had no intention to sacrifice himself. One of the reasons he becomes a fallen angel. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The apartment door was blown open with a loud bang as Saji entered the room. Before he could do anything, however, a large monster fired a beam of light at him. As he was unprepared, it shot straight through his shoulder. Staggering outside, he found his comrades engaged in battle with other similar creatures out of fairy tales in the hallway. 

Inside the apartment, Issei sat in a chair as he observed the situation. Though it was game over for him, ten creatures had appeared out of nowhere and attacked the Sitri group. Nobody had managed to enter the apartment yet.

"Partner, these creatures are bad news. I recognize them. Well not them but the power they were created with. It is a Longinus that ranks third in power. Its potential is limitless just like your Boosted Gear. And that is not all; it is potentially more powerful and versatile."

Issei looked at the three girls huddled in a corner where he forced them to sit as he answered, "You mean it can boost power infinitely as long as the body can support them too?"

"Nope. It can create anything the user imagines. As long as the image is detailed enough and the user is skilled, it can create anything. Anything living that is."

"That is a useful power. I need it."

"Before that, you need to get away. Any ideas? It is still too early to trade a body part with me."

"Actually, no. I guess this is as far as we go. Those devils have surrounded the building. I am exhausted. And I have no allies. Those monsters may last another minute. Hey Ddriag, is that sacred gear really that strong? These are mid-level devils at best. "

"That would be the skill part. Maybe the user is a noob."

"Then, I guess, this is it."

The door was blasted apart with an explosive force. Then the devils entered.

"Issei-kun, it is over."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Millet and Kalawarner rushed to the scene of the battle. At least they were until,

"Hello, ladies. I am sorry, but I will have that sacred gear. And I do not take no for an answer."

A young man with light brown eyes and short brown spiky hair was standing there.

"Who are you?" Kalawarner asked. She was pretty sure this was the kid she was heading to watch in battle with the devils.

"That should be obvious. I am Issei Hyoudou. I am going to become the harem king. Want in?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Issei looked at the Sitri devils as Sona sitri prepared a large magic circle.

"Well, Ddriag, this has been a good run."

"Partner, I…..

Before he could finish, the blast hit Issei.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That is over."

Rias, and Akeno was standing while being supported by the rest of the ORC members. Raynare was standing in a corner as Sona prepared to finish her off.

"If you have a last wish, I am willing to listen." Sona offered the fallen angel.

"Look, that kid has several sacred gears. I can extract it. We can come to an agreement." Raynare responded. Looking at Issei's body that has burn marks all over.

Sona paused at her offer.

"You can extract sacred gear?" She asked the girl.

"Of course. I can show you now if you want. But afterward, you leave me in peace. Agreed?" 

"Alright" She replied immediately. Retrieving the sacred gear was the top priority and personal enmity took a back seat in these circumstances.

As Raynare tried to move over to where Issei was lying on the floor, the roof exploded.

"Hello people. I would be grateful if you do not harm my friend there. I do need his powers, after all."

"Who are you? Wait, you look just like….." Sona asked calmly.

"Issei from another world. I am going to be the harem King someday. Want to join?"

Before she could reply, Issei shot something in the air. An intense light appeared as everyone lost their vision temporarily.

"Where are they?" Rias asked weakly.

There were no clues of the two identical teenagers in the room.

Authors note Hello people, been a while. Sorry for no updates, I have been busy with university life and just life in general. Back now.

I am open to suggestions and requests. Please leave a review so I can make this better.


	6. Chapter 6

Issei woke up in an abandoned construction site in the middle of nowhere. He could see the sky through the roof which was never built. It took him a few moments, and then he suddenly remembered everything that has happened. Ignoring the building, only the rough framework of which was built, he frantically tried to stand but,

"Do not worry; I will heal your injuries." Someone replied from the side.

He turned to look at the speaker and found: Himself.

"What is this? Who are you?"

He asked the Issei that looked just like him. No, not just like him, there is a mischievous air about him that he currently no longer has.

"I am also Issei. But I am from another world. And I will become Harem King one day. Once I make many harems, I will teach you the craft. But don't steal my girls okay? I can just make you one if someone catches your fancy."

"What? Another world? What do you mean? Also, make girls?" Issei rapid fired several questions.

"I mean I came from an alternate timeline. My parents are alive, so are my friends, so from what I understand, I didn't undergo the drastic change in personality that you did. And I don't have a sacred gear that is identical to yours. And to address the most important matter, I don't make 3D girls. I make awesome 2D Waifu. I can create an infinite number of them."

"What, Oka-san is still alive? Issei inquired, momentarily distracted from discovering the doppelganger's identity and ignoring his comment about girls.

"Yes. But in my dimension." He replied somewhat solemnly.

"I see. Typical. No such luck for me."

Issei stopped talking as his wounds continued healed; then started to notice that his stamina wasn't returning.

"What is happening? My injuries are disappearing but…."

"Hmm. I don't know really. I just got this sacred gear." Issei from another world replied.

"Wait, what do you mean, this one is not yours? You just said we possess different sacred gears, right?"

"Yes. But I got this one a while ago form a fallen angel. They escaped but I managed to get the sacred gear."

"What is your real sacred gear?" Issei asked suspiciously.

"It is the ability to rip apart sacred gear from other users and ….."

But before he could finish the sentence, however, Issei finished it.

"And evolve them to become stronger?"

"Yes. Wait, how did you know that? Don't you have the boosted gear?" Isekai Issei asked.

"Yes, but I got that from a guy. It wasn't originally mine. He was a fallen angel scientist. Where did you get it?" Issei remembered the scientist who promised him vast power.

"I always had it." Isekai Issei replied looking somewhat confused.

"Then, how did you get to this world? I thought your sacred gear might allow travel between alternate dimensions. ….." Issei trailed off.

"No actually, that power comes from another sacred gear I stole." Issei declared proudly.

"I wonder if it is the exact duplicate of mine," Issei muttered, but then he trailed off as Isekai Issei fiddled with a phone he recognized.

"Hey, that is mine. Private stuff."

"So you are into BDSM play. Those girls look hot." Issei gave a lecherous grin.

"I just needed to confine them," Issei replied somewhat defensively. This him from another world, he was a pervert, the same as he had been before the accident. He had a bad feeling about this. Kind of like not wanting to remember embarrassing stuff one did as a kid.

'Well, can't be helped. Do you want them back? They could cuddle with you." Issei offered with a lecherous grin.

"How will you do that? Another sacred gear? Actually how many do you have?"

"So you do want them. No matter, I can just make a copy. And maybe make them more submissive. I think I will make them call me master."

As Isekai Issei trailed off with a lecherous grin, Issei wondered if this pervert would have been him had his parents been alive.

"Alright, how do you plan to copy them?" He asked him after shaking his head to clear it; then stopping, the injury hasn't healed fully.

"Ah, allow me to show you the ultimate sacred gear that a harem king can possess."

"Perfect Waifu Machine:

 **Unlimited Harem Works**!"

Isekai Issei declared, yelling out his attack like a shounen manga protagonist.

"Instant Waifu, what? is that even a thing?" Issei asked this other him was tiring to deal with. More importantly, he just heard something absurd. Though he did acknowledge that he would have liked this sacred gear a few years back when he was still a huge pervert.

"Yes. I am glad you asked. Let me tell you, the God from the bible was amazing. To think he created something this awesome….."

Issei was seriously wondering if God from the Bible really created such a thing. He hated sex from what he knew. Fallen angels fell after having impure thoughts, after all.

"So what does this do?" He asked, dreading the answer. Interacting with his other self-was bringing back some of his old personality. He didn't like it; not one bit.

"Well, it can do a bunch of things. First I can rewrite any aspect of any girl, but only if they are hot. That is my personal rule though. I can give them cat ears, make them fall in love with me, teleport them from where ever I am to my dungeon, turn them into tsundere or yandere. A to Z. Negative infinity to infinity. Basically, anything my heart desires."

"Ok, so maybe this guy isn't as chivalrous as I thought. I won't have kidnapped girls or brainwashed them before." The thought calmed him down a little.

"And let me get to the best part. I can perfectly create a new type of existence. I can create new girls just like the original."

"You mean you can clone them?" Issei asked his other self. That could be useful. He could create an army.

"No no, it is nothing like that. A clone I can create but this is better. I can create an existence just as genuine as the original. The new girl and the old girl are both the real thing. It is reality manipulation." Issei boasted the power of his awesome sacred gear that the God of the Bible supposedly made.

"What terrifying ability." Issei thought, a new existence indeed. Both are original, no difference.

"A tool created by the capital G God indeed." Isekai Issei praised the God of the Bible who created such a marvelous device that answers to his ultimate dream. Why wouldn't people worship him?

"I see. You are right. So any other ability?" Issei was now getting interested; he was a former super pervert after all.

"Yes, it can also summon girls from the fictional world. Actually, its effects aren't limited to girls. Anything's fair game really. Girls are just what I specialize in. I can bring out any girl from an anime or manga. Light Novels are also good. But they are more difficult as they aren't as descriptive as a visual medium."

"Can you bring out a time machine? Issei asked. If he could do that then maybe he could go back in time and prevent the death of his parents. …..

"I can. Like I said, anything is possible. Not right now though. I am a little tired. Also never did it before. Maybe tomorrow?" Isekai Issei offered.

"Yeah, that would be welcome," Issei answered, hardly daring to believe himself, or rather his alternate self.

Isekai Issei paid him no attention and continued to sing the praise of his most prized sacred gear.

"It can do this limitlessly. Oh and get this. Suppose there is no girl like the one you want in an anime or manga. Well, this is gold. Just listen; it has a limitless dimension within which dwell limitless possibilities. I can just draw out whatever I want. "

"Really? So you can summon anything you want, can summon stuff from fiction, and have an infinite dimension. Missed anything?" Issei lost the ability to be surprised anymore.

Really, the God of the Bible, did he really create such an outrageous thing? What were his intentions? Surely not to give teenagers the ultimate Waifu-tool? Or was it? Issei thought he might go mad.

"Yes. Like I said, this sacred gear will allow me to do anything as long as I train. I think it contains all the powers of the God in crystallized form."

"He put all of his powers in there? This is a truly outrageous ability." Issei didn't know what else to say.

"And now," Isekai Issei declared, "exposition over, how about I give you a live demonstration?"

"Didn't you just say you were tired?" Issei asked, slightly irritated, he needed a time machine, not a waifu.

"Don't sweat the small stuff. A harem King has a different battery for waifus!"

"Isn't that another version of the "there is a different stomach for sweets!?'

"Right, here it is,

"Unlimited Harem Works!"

Isekai Issei shouted,

At once every monster girl in the monster girl encyclopedia manifested in front of them; since there wasn't enough space, it seems space itself has expanded.

"That is right; I can also create a dimension to set the mood. Look!"

Instantly they appeared in what appeared to be a huge garden.

Issei waved his hands and shouted,

"This is insane!'

Maybe just maybe, he might just recover from his depression. Just as he had that though, Isekai Issei made another motion with his hands.

"How about this power, myself; I can change a girl, how about a submissive version of the girls from before? Tell you what, I will go all out since it is for me; first summon their original."

Rias, Akeno and Raynare appeared out of nowhere.

"What Issei, but we…

Before she could finish her sentence the monster girls restrained her in an erotic manner. Even though Akeno and Raynare did nothing, they too were wrapped up in a manner no man could deny.

"I can also summon them from any point in time. How about their mature versions?" Isekai Issei was on a roll.

The same three girls appeared, but this time in their mid-twenties.

Isekai Issei started bleeding from his nose.

"So they look this hot, is this the charm of mature women?"

The women looked around in panic

"What, where are we, I was, whaa, Akeno is here too, is that a fallen angel, bitch, did you bring us here?" Rias shouted.

Raynare jumped back from them as she took in her surroundings; Isekai Issei paid them no mind.

"Do not worry, they are completely bound to my will, they can't harm us. Now let me do that again except let's create them from scratch."

Before he even finished six girls from the previous batch appeared.

Isekai Issei was now having so much fun that despite his claim of doing this for Issei, he no longer even paid attention to Issei.

"I will draw them from my own world."

More Rias, Akeno and Raynare appeared.

"Ok how about I summon Misaka Mikoto from the anime? Or create her? Or bring her out from the infinite dimension OR summon her with my infinite summoning. Hell, let's do all of them. What is the harm? All the fun. Ah, that rhymes. I didn't actually mean to do that. Wonder if I should have studied poetry?"

Isekai Issei went on a roll.

Hundreds of other girls appeared.

Iseka Issei decided to stop for the moment.

'Then myself, I will leave them with you. Have fun. Guess I will create or summon more, for research purposes of course. Science must advance. Science is the best! Everyone should be a scientist!"

"Wait; don't leave me with this bunch," Issei yelled but Isekai Issei has already disappeared.

"What am I going to do?" Issei muttered under breath.

Isekai Issei suddenly reappeared, however,

"Ah yes, How about I let you ease into it. I will just leave the three Akeno and hmm how about Oriana Thompson and Kanzaki Kaori? Will I use summoning, pull them out from their story and create them."

As he said that, six more girls appeared.

"What, you lunatic, just leave already! This is ridiculous!" Issei yelled, his patience finally reaching its limit. No, he was proud of himself for lasting this long.

"Hmmm, fine I will just leave the Akeno that I created using simultaneous existence. Wait, better idea, how about an alternate Akeno? I can create limitless versions of them. Here is a submissive version, I did promise them a while back."

And with that, all the girls vanished, Only M! Akeno remained.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: The chapter is considerably lighter than others. I figured some breathing room was necessary. Also, this Isekai Issei is just like canon Issei with chivalry removed. I figured if I am to write a DXD fanfic, I might as well go all out. His power is that can do basically anything he wants but only trained to be the Harem King. A noblest goal. He is overpowered because one can't have fun if you do not know you are safe. Take a look at the Isekai harem protagonists and how overpowered they are.

Unlimited Harem Works is something I saw in a thread. I can no longer find it. It isn't my phrase. Do not sue.

Next chapter, M! Akeno and Issei.


	7. Chapter 7

Issei, who was left with another version of Akeno, decided to thoroughly examine her, ah the situation, not her. When that perverted thought occurred to him, he slapped his forehead. It appeared hanging around Isekai Issei had left some lingering effects and was bringing back his old perverted tendencies.

Before he could say anything, however, Akeno spoke first,

"Issei-kun, what would you like to do? We have eternity here. Time and Space do not matter here. Hmm, How about I give you a message?" 

Issei said nothing. _Time and space rendered completely irrelevant; what does he do? Have a nice erotic time_! That statement left him dumbfounded. More dumbfounded than anything that Isekai Issei did today, anyway.

he could almost hear Isekai Issei's voice, "Do YOU have a better idea?" 

"Issei-kun, you seem quiet. How about you tell me what is wrong?" Akeno inquired further.

"Akeno-san, what are you? I mean which Akeno are you?"

"I am different, Issei-kun, the other Issei-kun bought me here. That reminds me, what kinds of service would this Issei–kun like? I am a half-drow, that means I need no knowledge in handling men. My skills are far better than devils!" Akeno said seductively. 

"So he wasn't kidding huh. Do whatever the user wants. It is a great sacred gear. He used it to have all kinds of girls. I wonder what I would have come up with two years ago." Issei wondered out loud.

"Issei-kun, perhaps you don't like me? How about I let you rub my breasts then? I have quite an erotic body. Well, all fallen angels do, but mine is particularly bountiful. The other Issei-kun likes that."

"Wait, you have been with him before? Also, just a bit ago you said you were a half-drow, didn't you? Don't change your character details so easily" Issei blurted out.

"Do not worry, Issei-kun, Even though he summoned me before, I am at the same time, not the one he summoned while being the one he summoned. Also, I am half drow and half fallen angel. Quite the ultimate erotic combination, won't you say?" She sauntered up to Issei. 

"The simultaneous existence thing, huh?" Issei muttered.

"Yes, he can do it several ways, draw anything or anyone from stories or anime, just summon them from nothing, create them independently, bring them out from the boundless dimension within him where everything dwells or just straight up change or replace the laws of reality to make it happen. He can also store them when he is done and re-manifest them. Trapping real ones and freely changing anything about them is also good. Of course, with simultaneous existence, it is hard to define real. …." She trailed off.

"Yeah, the power of the God, he uses it to build a harem. Either the most efficient use of it or straight up moronic. I wonder if it is both. Also, things if sounding more like a philosophy class then a sexy time." 

"Forget about it. Issei-kun, how about you capture the "real" me. We can do SM with her together. Of course, I am just as real as her and there is no distinction, but still…." 

"I will do that, but later. Right now my shoulder feels stiff."

"Ara ara, is that so. Then how about I give you a shoulder rub?" 

Akeno went behind Issei and started messaging his shoulder.

"Akeno-san, I can feel your breasts on my shoulder."

Issei muttered in a low voice.

"Hmm, do you want to rub them, then please be as rough as you want.!""

""wait, Akeno-san, wait….." 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Issei or rather, Isekai Issei appeared outside Kuoh Town after exiting his Sacred Dimension, the holy land of Harem protagonists. 

"Now then, what should I do? The other me will not heal in a while. Hmm. Maybe I should bring those other girls with me as a present? Wonder where they are? Well, I can just ask Nymph-chan to find out."

Before his sentence even finished, a girl with angel wings appeared.

"Downer, what perverted request do you have this time? Do you want me to wear the maid costume again?"

"Hmm, When did I ever request that? Actually which Nymph are you? I didn't focus much…"

"You don't even remember that? I worked so hard to look good wearing that outfit too. Downers really are the worst. You summoned me for nothing!" 

"Is that so, then ….. Mymph-chan, please read my mind, then find those devils for me, will you?" Issei requested while looking at the Angeliod's chest.

"Kyaaaaaa, where are you looking, downer?'"

"Ah, I was wondering if your chest got bigger."

"How would that happen? I mean, lewd!" 

"Well, the series might be running so you might have leveled up…"

"That would be the case if you pulled me out from an episode, but this is summoning, I come from nowhere you know. Ah Wait, Dame-desu!" 

"Then let's see if Nymph-chan leveled up if it is from the manga!" 

Issei summoned another Nymph from a manga. 

"This one is flat too!" 

"Shut up! I am not flat, I am B-cup!' yelled Manga Nymph tearfully.

"Ok how about I bring out one from five years later? You should mature a bit then." 

"What is this, I am still like that? Why?" Both Nymph cried at the third one, whose chest was just as flat as the desert. 

"Ok, time to both summon and bring out alternate ones."  
This time large chested ones came out.

"Downer, can't you give us large chests? You can freely edit girls, right? Do that I will be super motived to find them." Flat chested Nymphs offered him a deal. 

"Well, Fine, but just for fun, I think I will make nymph become a pet for me."

"What, don't do that, Nymph will never be a downer's plaything!" 

Before her protest finished, She suddenly turned into a different girl after Issei edited her.

"Master, I am looking for her. And thanks for…" The newly edited Nymph muttered.

"Hmm, thanks for what?" Issei asked, awakening his inner S

"M-My large chest. My master is a huge hentai…Tomoki please forgive me for becoming this hentai of the highest oder's plaything!….."The Nymphs muttered.

After a while, the Nymphs used their top rate sensors and radars to find their targets: The Sitri groups.

"Found them. They are still in this town."

"Excellent, now then, who should I create, someone who can deal with even super devils would be ideal; I don't want to take risks, how about Albedo and Nabe?

As he said that, two young women manifested themselves.

"Good thing I rewrote them completely. They can't defy me anyway but can't hurt to be careful." Issei muttered under breath as the two women kneeled and each bowed.

"Master, you want us to hunt the devils down; we will go at once when you give the order."

"Ok Albedo, stay with me and guard me. I think I will summon ShallTear to go with Nabe.

Shall tear then appeared, and promptly attacked Issei.

"I will not serve anyone except Ainz-sama. Die, filthy bug."

Before her attack hit Issei, Nabe and Albedo blocked her attack.

"Ah, I summoned her directly. No matter, I will rewrite her now." Issei muttered.

After that,

"Master, I will hut them to extinction. By the way, does master need any other service?" Reworked Shalltear asked Issei.

"N-no. I can't do anything like that with Shalltear,-chan right now. For now, everyone brings me those devils."

"Hai" Everyone departed

"Nymph will also go, but can Nymph keep these breasts?"

"Nymph-chan you want to go? Okay then. You can keep them. I can always bring another one if I want a flat chested Nymph-chan, after all."

"Please don't say such things…lewd" 

"Nymph-chan is too cute… I love this scared gear, it is truly a tool of the Gods!" 

Issei watched her disappear. But then had another thought.

"It is time to create an original. Come forth, Tachibana-san" 

"Do Issei-kun need some lessons on the stairs to adulthood? Don't worry, Onne-san will teach you everything"

An onne-san type character appeared!

AN: We are following Isekai Issei for the time being. Next chapter will have the big battle as Onne-san and Issei goes to deal personally with the Devils and onne-san teaches them a lesson. These characters that he summoned from other works will no longer appear. It was just there to give you an idea of his powers. 

If you are interested in these characters, watch the Overlord anime. I also have plans for an overpowered Ainz-sama fanfic. And watch Sora No Otoshimono if you are a DxD fan. 

All suggestions are welcome. I am also open to requests.

And now the most important thing, starting next week, expect a regular update, my exams are finally over.


End file.
